japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Vegeta Jr.
Vegeta Jr. (ベジータジュニア) is the great great grandson of Vegeta, and Bulma. Although it is unknown whether he is descended through Trunks or Bra. He makes his first, and only appearance in the final episode of Dragon Ball GT. Background Not much of his past is reveal not evening about his father. It's possible that he was born around the same year as his rival. Another fact is that he, and Son Goku Jr. had never met each other since both of their families knew each other very well. This suggests that they grew apart from each other as the years passed. Personality Even though Vegeta Jr. is only seen for a brief moment in the series, his personality is shown to reminiscent of his ancestor Vegeta. Though unlike Vegeta, Vegeta Jr. seems to be playful, and friendly as he only wanted to fight Goku Jr. for fun rather than to prove superiority or power. He also praised Goku Jr. for being able to match him in combat, and turn Super Saiyan showing he treats his opponents with respect. Appearance He also physically resembles Vegeta, down to his upright standing hairstyle, and widow's peak. However the hairstyle of Vegeta Jr. does not exactly resemble that of Vegeta when the latter was a child, as the elder Vegeta used to have a fringe. Vegeta Jr. also wears an outfit similar to the one his ancestor Vegeta wears during in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, except his pants are shorter. Along with wearing fingerless gloves. Abilities There isn't much information known about Vegeta Jr.'s training but he achieved the legendary transformation Super Saiyan and he is able to combat his rival, Goku Jr. Super Saiyan Vegeta Jr. uses this form against Goku Jr. in the World Martial Arts Tournament. Though he is only roughly 1/16th Saiyan, he apparently can still transform. He appears exactly the same as Vegeta does when he goes Super Saiyan, his hair not changing shape, but the color going blonde, and having a more pronounced aura, as well as his eyes turning blue green. Flight Vegeta Jr. shows this ability in the World Martial Arts Tournament when he fights Goku Jr. Rapid Aggression A rapid fire kick technique used against Goku Jr. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. 'Dragon Ball GT (Anime)' Vegeta Jr. is introduced in the last episode of Dragon Ball GT. While walking in the ring , he meets his opponent by making fun of his clothes. Vegeta. Jr then begins battling Son Goku Jr. In the air which shocks the audience. While fighting Goku Jr. at the 64th World Martial Arts Tournament, both decide to get serious. So Vegeta Jr. turns into a super saiyan and his opponent also does the same thing which surprised him. They then continue their match off screen with everyone cheering. In the Japanese version it was reveal that he had lost the match. Quotes *"What are you wearing rags?". *You put up a good fight there weirdo. I didn't think I was gonna have a chance to do this thing *Wow I didn't think we both can become blond *Ya ready?! Relationships 'Bulma Leigh' 'Son Goku Jr.' Knownable Relatives *'King Vegeta' (Great Great Great Grandfather) *'Panchy' (Great Great Great Grandmother) *'Dr. Brief' (Great Great Great Grandfather) *'Vegeta' (Great Great Grandfather & Namesake) *'Bulma' (Great Great Grandmother) *'Tights' (Great Great Grandaunt) *'Tarble' (Great Great Granduncle) *'Gure' (Great Great Grandaunt) *'Trunks' (Possible Great Grandfather or Great Granduncle) *'Bra' (Possible Great Grandmother or Great Grandaunt) *'Bulma Leigh' (Mother) *'Unnamed Father' Trivia *He doesn't exist in Future Trunks' timeline, because Vegeta was kill by the androids. So he and his mother don't exist. *Vegeta Jr.'s true heritage is never revealed; Akira Toriyama simply stated in an interview in the Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files that Vegeta Jr. was a descendant of Vegeta and Bulma. *Despite his name being Vegeta Junior, he is actually the third person in his family to be named Vegeta, the first being his ancestor King Vegeta and second being Prince Vegeta. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Ryo Horikawa *'English' : Christopher Sabat all information on Vegeta Jr. came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Vegeta_Jr. Gallery DragonballGT-Episode064 331.jpg|Vegeta Jr. looking at Goku Jr. DragonballGT-Episode064 354.jpg|Vegeta Jr. prepares to fight Goku Jr. DragonballGT-Episode064 358.jpg|Vegeta Jr. begins his match against Goku Jr. DragonballGT-Episode064 373.jpg|Vegeta Jr. and Goku Jr. fighting in the air. DragonballGT-Episode064 376.jpg|Vegeta Jr. punches Goku Jr. DragonballGT-Episode064 379.jpg|Vegeta Jr. is punched by Goku Jr. DragonballGT-Episode064 382.jpg|Vegeta Jr. Charging at Goku Jr. DragonballGT-Episode064 384.jpg|Vegeta Jr. VS Son Goku Jr. Dragon Ball GT Screenshot 0521.jpg|Vegeta Jr. gets excited DragonballGT-Episode064 396.jpg|Vegeta Jr. tells his enemy that he puts up a good fight. DragonballGT-Episode064 402.jpg|Vegeta Jr. as a Super Saiyan. DragonballGT-Episode064 416.jpg|Vegeta Jr. charging at Goku Jr. DragonballGT-Episode064 428.jpg|Vegeta Jr. and Goku Jr. continue their match. Category:Characters Category:Males